


the day after the future

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Probably gonna have most of the cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of a Komahina college AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright, you've all got two hours to finish the test. Take your time. You can leave when you're done."

The teacher's loud voice boomed throughout the giant classroom. Hinata sat down with a test in front of him, staring at the questions in confusion.

_I don't know any of these._

That's the only thought that crossed his mind. Even though he'd studied for the test last night, whatever he was reading clearly wasn't on his test. Not a good sign.  
He eyed the room, seeing other classmates scribbling down on their tests. _I'd really die to be able to answer these right now._  
For the next half hour, Hinata Hajime sat down, flipping through the pages, answering few of what he knew. _Maybe I can just guess,_ he thought. A lot of the test was multiple choice, after all. Only a few needed sentences, and he could do some of those.

An hour into the test, he saw a paper folded into a small square fell on his desk. _What the hell?_  
He quickly checked to see if the teacher was looking. Which he wasn't and that was _great._  
Hinata quietly opened the paper, and his eyes widened. Is this all of the answers for the test? He quickly glanced around the room, trying to find who threw it at him. A boy in the next row was staring at him with a smile. _Wait, that's..._

The white-haired boy, Komaeda Nagito, was one of Hinata's classmates. He didn't know him too much, but they sparked up conversation here and there.  
But, there was only one thing that was important here.

_He was pretty smart._

Of course, Hinata took the bait and wrote down the answers Komaeda gave. What reason would he have not to? It was better than nothing. He saw Komaeda get up and hand in his test to the teacher. When he walked back to his desk, he quickly picked up his bag and left the room without glancing at Hinata.  
Well, whatever. Finishing off the test, he immediately handed it in without checking - he didn't want to deal with it anymore.

Once he left the room, he saw Komaeda sitting in the hallway on the floor, directly next to the door. Hinata looked down at him, feeling awkward. "...thanks."

Komaeda looked up at him with a smile. "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friendship

"Anyways, what the hell were you thinking? If you got caught, you know you'd get expelled, or some shit like that," Hinata mumbled, walking alongside Komaeda on the school campus. "It went fine, didn't it? That's all that matters," he responded, a hearty smile on his face. _This guy is way too carefree,_ Hinata thinks.  
Hinata didn't have anymore classes for the day, but it was still noon, and he was exhausted from stressing over the test last night. "Look, I need to head back to the dorms. I'm exhausted," Hinata complains, running his hand through his bedhead. Komaeda nodded and smiled. "Then, shall I accompany you? I'm in the same predicament..."

The two boys headed back to the dorm buildings. Large and modern was all you could describe it as - the place was still fairly new. Possibly only a few years old by now.   
Before heading to his room, Hinata stopped in the middle of the hallway, looking at Komaeda. "By the way, is your room anywhere near mine? I think I've seen you sometimes." Komaeda nodded. "It should be the wall across from yours, about two or three doors down."  
 _Geez, now that was close._ If he ever needed help, he could've headed over to his place. "Maybe I'll come by sometime." Komaeda nods, his fluffy hair bouncing with the motion.

"Are you heading back, or...?" Hinata pauses.

"Do you mind if I join you? Sorry for asking," Komaeda says, smiling shyly.

"It's no problem."

  
Hinata and Komaeda both entered the room. Hinata didn't decorate the room and kept it almost the same to how it was before - clean and simple. Besides, too much would cramp the room. Komaeda drops his bag at the door.   
"Um... nice room," he comments, even though he clearly knew that every single room practically looked the same.   
"...thanks."

They both sit on the floor in front of each other, as Hinata reaches into his bag, pulling out a binder. "Are you studying?", Komaeda asks, feeling a bit of admiration for Hinata.

"Well..."

"It's more like, you'll be teaching me about what was on the test," Hinata answers jokingly, scratching his head with a chuckle. Komaeda smiles and submits himself to tutoring Hinata.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata still doesn't know some of the essential basics.

"Hinata-kun, you _still_ don't know negative powers?"

They sat next to each other on the cold floor, binders and papers scattering the room. It'd become a mess after a while of studying. "Look, I just think they're confusing. It doesn't make sense how it... does the flip thing," Hinata explained to the best of his words. He could hear Komaeda snort and gave him a hefty push. "Alright, help me out," he huffed, picking up his pencil once more.  
Komaeda gave a nod and proceeded to continue teaching him. Of course, explaining everything in detail, and as to why the numbers flipped if it was negative.

A few hours into the day, the clock hanging on the wall struck 10PM. "Crap! I have to wake up early tomorrow...", Hinata groaned. Early classes were definitely the worst - he'd be more busy taking a nap than listening. "Yes, I have to be up at around... 9?", Komaeda commented. "That's not late," Hinata mumbled, heaving a sigh.  
"Yes, I suppose not."

They picked up their binders and other utensils, quickly shoving them into their bags. Komaeda got up and pulled up his shoulder bag. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"  
Hinata nodded. "Meet me after your class here, then."

"Alright, Hinata-kun!"

Komaeda beamed and left his room with a cheerful atmosphere lingering behind in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still my long weekend, so I have time for lots of updates! There may be another today or tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata falls asleep in class and forgets to take his notes, but this time, Komaeda isn't there to help him. Who can he go to?

A solid clap rung out through the stuffy hall. "Class, that is it for today! Please make sure you have your notes for next Tuesday!"

The rush of students left the dreary room, finally released from the hell of morning classes. Hinata awoke from his light slumber, noticing that he'd drooled onto his sweater. "Shit."  
He fell asleep for... _half of the class?,_ he thought, looking at the small wall clock. And because of that, he forgot to take his notes.  
Not only that, but he planned to meet up with Komaeda for today - would he be able to find someone to take notes from that he actually knew? Looking around the class, it had a bigger ratio of strangers to acquaintances. He definitely needed to make a friend in this class.

A young woman passed by him, her dark hair following elegantly. _Wait, that was -_  
"Tsumiki!", Hinata called, stuffing his books into his bag and clumsily making his way to her. The girl turned around, shocked. "Howawa?! O-oh, it's Hinata-san..."  
He stood in front of her, maybe just towering her a little bit. Alright, _I just need to get her notes, no need to do anything else._

"U-um... what is it, Hinata-san? Have I done something wrong? I-if I have, I'm really, really-"

"No, that's not it," Hinata replied curtly. "I just need your notes. That is, if you have any." Tsumiki nodded and nervously fumbled with her bag, pulling out a white notebook. "Would you like to borrow it, Hinata-san? I-if you'd like, you can copy them..." Hinata nodded, and took her notebook with a smile. "Thanks, Tsumiki." She closed her bag and smiled back. "Ehehehe. I'm glad I can help, Hinata-san!"  
They left the class together, parting as Tsumiki rushed to her next class. At least, he'd gotten her note, but he needed to head back and copy them before Komaeda finished his classes. "Geez, this is a hassle," he cursed, taking a quick jog back to the dorms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata retrieves notes for class! Mission accomplished - but what happens after that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really busy lately, so all updates will be sporadic.

Propping his bag onto the floor, Hinata slunk at his desk with a yawn. _I'll just take these notes quick and then take a nap,_ he told himself, taking out his books and pencilcase. Smacking both of his cheeks with conviction, he opened up Tsumiki's notebook and found today's notes with the small writing of the date in the corner.  
He read over the notes, trying to summarize what the lesson was about. As Hinata swiftly scribbled down the notes, he noticed Tsumiki's pristine handwriting - which was a little unfitting for a doctor.  
But thinking about it, she wasn't trying to be a doctor, she wanted to be a nurse. There was some kind of difference along the line.

At least half an hour later, Hinata was done taking down the notes and wrote down the textbook page he needed to check later if he needed to remember. "Page... 254. Alright." Deciding to read it later, he shut his notebook and shoved it aside, clumsily getting up and flopping on his bed. His eyes rolled to the clock on the other side of the room. It was 8:30 already - which meant he still had about over an hour or so to relax. Maybe he didn't need to freak out so much. He could always do his work now, however...  
"...I'm... so tired," he mumbled, eyelids weighing down. In a matter of seconds, his eyes shut, falling into a deep sleep.

He felt like he was floating the entire time - there seemed to be other noises popping around here and there, but what did it matter - he needed sleep! He was extremely tired, so the world should at least give him a chance to sleep.  
Well, he definitely would be sleeping longer if he didn't feel another presence so close to his. He could feel a warm breeze graze across his face. It felt nice, and maybe that helped him feel more comfortable... but what was that? He opened his eyes, only to let out a yell and shot up quickly, backing into the wall so quickly that he banged his head. "Ow- ah, shit-"  
A familiar white bedhead yawned, only curling into a ball. "...guh... ri... all..." Hinata stared at him questionably, his hand gently caressing the back of his head. Was he sleeptalking?  
Hinata stared at Komaeda longer, a little curious as to what he was dreaming about. "I... want to... eat..." Drool was sliding out the side of his lips. "...riceballs...!"

 _Riceballs?!_ Bursting into laughter, Hinata crouched over, snorting and giggling. _Out of all of the things he could dream of, he was dreaming of riceballs!_ "Pff- haha- ha- oh god, I can't-" Not long after, Komaeda awoke, glancing up tiredly at Hinata, almost hyperventilating. "Hi... Hinata-kun?" He sat up and pat his back. "Breathe slowly, Hinata-kun." After what was seeming to be a minute of Komaeda comforting and patting his back, Hinata finally stopped laughing. He looked at Komaeda, slightly ashamed and embarassed all at once that he had to watch him almost die of laughter. "You're not allowed to talk about this," Hinata ordered. Komaeda only nodded, although Hinata knew inside that he'd definitely tell someone that he watched Hinata snort and cry.  
Sitting next to Komaeda against the wall, he let out a sigh. "Is watching me cry what you call hanging out?" Komaeda giggled. "No, but... I rang your doorbell, you didn't seem to be there, and... Nanami-san, she came by-" Hinata blinked. "Nanami? What was she doing?" Komaeda hummed, his head swaying side to side as he stared at the ceiling. "Ah... she told me that you were careless and most likely left your door unlocked."  
By instinct, Hinata glanced to the door, but it was locked. "Ah, I locked it for you. In case," he reassured Hinata.  
Hinata glanced at the clock. It was already noon. "How long were you here?"

"...about that... I overslept, so I skipped class and came here." _And even after all that, he still manages to hold his grades up. How lucky._

"How does that relate to sleeping with me?", Hinata blurted out.

"Ah, I didn't mean to do anything! I sat down next to you as you were sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you up, and I decided to lie down too... these beds are oddly comfortable." He giggled once more. "It's fine as long as nothing happens." Saying that, Komaeda stepped off the bed and pulled Hinata off too. "We had a plan today, right?"

  
  


  
Hands wrapped around a warm paper cup, Hinata took in the scent of coffee wafting around him. The strong kind sure was great when you were tired. Komaeda came back to their table, sitting down across from him. They'd went out to eat lunch together at a small diner joint. However, it was more dessert than lunch. Komaeda sat down, a sundae sitting between them. "You got... a sundae?", Hinata asked, almost in disbelief. "I thought we could share something," Komaeda commented, smiling. "There's strawberry at the bottom, vanilla at the top, chocolate sauce and sprinkles!"  
Komaeda looked at the sundae as if it would be extremely satisfying. However - in Hinata's case, it looked like a giant bowl of diabetes. "I swear to god you're going to get a stomachache."  
Of course, ignoring Hinata's warning, Komaeda took a bite, humming in pleasure. "Mm... truly, a treat is best eaten after a good day of work!" Hinata shorted, rolling his eyes. "You're talking, _class skipper._ " Komaeda stared back at him blankly.

"Hinata-kun, I heard from Tsumiki-san that you have her notes because you slept all class."

"...then, we're on equal terms."

"Truce," Komaeda concluded, scooping a giant chunk of the ice cream. He held it out to Hinata, leaning over the table on his elbows. "Say 'aah', Hinata-kun!"

"Hell no."

In the miniscule moment of time that Hinata left his moment after saying 'no', Komaeda shoved the spoon in his mouth. "Mm-" Hinata stared at Komaeda, making a face of disgust. Komaeda, on the other hand, was only smiling at him, imitating a voice of a girl. "Hi~nata-kun! ♥ You have to eat _a~ll_ of it!" Smiling at him, Hinata gave up and swallowed the sweet spoonful of death. "I really, really hate you."  
Komaeda glared at him again, wearing a dead serious mask. "I love you too, _honey._ "

This is the first time Hinata really, really, really wanted to punch Komaeda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad luck follows Hinata for the rest of the day, but he encounters a magical place that he'd never imagine he would see.

_"Uuurgh."_  
Hinata was groaning, slumped over the table. The sundae was completely finished, and Hinata took note to never have Komaeda choose what to eat. There was no way he was going to get sick because of sugar overdose.  
With his palms pressed against his forehead, he moaned, "Ngh, it's sweet, and you kept forcing me to eat it so fast..." His head slid down onto the table's surface, his forehead heavily weighing down. It was thumping and beating hard, and whatever the pain was, it needed to stop. _Brain freezes shouldn't exist,_ Hinata thought.  
Komaeda was still smiling, smiling, smiling, _smiling_ _-_ and he never stopped. He was like those dogs that wagged their tails so much they injured their tails and needed to go to the doctor.  
Hinata told himself that one day, Komaeda would probably get really sick from all of these sweet things, just like how those dogs overdid it with their tails.

With a poke into Hinata's cheek, Komaeda leaned over the table, trying to catch the boy's attention. "I didn't mean to get you sick. Are you bad with sweet things?", Komaeda asked, poking Hinata's cheek once more. Hinata pushed away Komaeda's hand and sat up, watching the other slunk back into his seat with a slight bit of worry in his expression. "What do you think?", Hinata retorted, his brows furrowed. With a growl, he crossed his arms and legs, leaning back into the chair.

And fell backwards, of course.

"Ahh!! Hinata-kun! Are you okay?!"

Heads turned and stared at the boy, toppled over on the floor. There was no way it could get more embarassing than this.  
Hinata quickly tried to get up, but failed to and hit the back of his head onto the floor, gripping and rubbing the spot he bumped. "Ahh, shit-!"

Komaeda helped him up and they awkwardly made their way out of the diner, the back of his head heating and rumbling. There was nothing better than the aftershock of a brain freeze, a diabetic aftertaste of sugar in your mouth, a stomachache, and a bump forming at the back of your head at the same time. The day was just bad luck the entire time.

 

* * *

 

 

This time, Hinata went to Komaeda's room, walking into the sweet-smelling area with a slight bit of awe. It seems like Komaeda put his own touches into his room, Christmas lights hanging around the room, a makeshift canopy of a creamy colour hanging over his bed like a roof, held up from some kind of stand or pole. _It looks antique,_ Hinata thought. Maybe he'd found it somewhere and used it to prop up the cloth.  
There were daises in a small glass vase on the desk that was given with each room, but it looked as if Komaeda threw a white cloth over it and put little stick-on diamonds and flowers all around.

"Welcome to my room," Komaeda smiled, turning the lights off and letting the Christmas ones glow. He then went over to his desk, flipping his table lamp on. It had little flowers patterned around the top and emitted a soft, yellow glow.

"I forgot you were minoring in Fashion Design," Hinata breathed, amazed at how different a room could look with just a few touches. Of course, he moved the table and bed around, but otherwise, it felt... _magical,_ in a way. "Well, this is my taste, anyways. I found and used what I could to make this more... homely."  
Nodding, Hinata took a seat on the edge of Komaeda's bed, looking up - and what he was were more little diamonds, some glow in the dark stars, jewels and cranes attached on strings, hanging over the bed. "In here, too...?" He stared at it in awe. The little plastic jewels were really pretty, actually - and the cranes were in many colours, tiny and swinging around. It was almost as if they were flying through a glittering sky.

Hinata told himself that was really cheesy and slid the thought aside. "I actually wouldn't mind falling asleep in here," he mumbled to himself, still staring up at the hanging cranes.

"You can if you want," Komaeda responded with a smile. Hinata jumped, not knowing that he was listening to him talk to himself. "I'll just be doing some work for awhile, so you can rest as I finish up."  
Hinata wasn't actually serious, but now that he was given permission to, he lay down his still-ringing head against the soft mattress, his back to the wall. He let his eyes leave its focus on the figure of the man, bent over in such a way that he might hurt his back if he did it too much. Then he watched him sit up, stretching, and then watched his lean back bend over once more. It was quiet, except for the occaisional hums coming from the other boy. It was easy for Hinata to drift off into a light rest, waiting for him to finish.

 

* * *

 

 

His eyes opened again, only to feel a sense of déjà vu.  
Hinata was staring into the face of the other boy, Komaeda, lying next to him, in a deep sleep. He was muttering something that wasn't understandable, but Hinata could pick out a few words here and there.  
 _It feels bad to wake him up,_ Hinata droned, unsure of what to do. If he started screaming and laughing like last time, it'd be a little too sudden and shock him out of his sleep.

_Poke. Poke._

Hinata pressed his finger against Komaeda's forehead, but only lightly - just enough so that he could slowly wake him up. He had to listen to his sleepy rant about chocolate as he attempted to nudge him awake. "Look... I'll just go back to sleep if you won't wake up," Hinata groaned, poking the man's forehead again.  
 _I give up,_ he thought, finally learning that the boy might be a pretty heavy sleeper.  
However, in the position he was left in, he couldn't get off the bed. There were boards on both sides of the bed, and he'd have to cross on top of Komaeda in order to slide off the side.  
Basically, he was trapped in the corner.

But that didn't matter.

 _I guess I'll be spending the night here,_ Hinata told himself, smiling. But it was nice that he made a friend, simply and easily.  
Until next morning, he'd be sharing the same bed with his sleeptalking, ditzy friend, Komaeda Nagito. And _that -_ that was a nice thought by itself.

The little cranes and jewels stopped swinging as they both fell into a quiet sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the next morning...

They’re woken up by the sounds of students clambering about outside the dorm room.

Hinata jumps up when he hears a group of boys and girls whooping out in the hall, ready to get out and cuss them out when-

“Oh.”

Beside him, the other boy is sleeping soundly, who hadn’t taken notice of the bustling going around. He was in a deep sleep, keeping a constant, quiet breathing, his chest rising and falling with the motion. Drool slid down his cheek, and his shirt was riding up.  
Bringing his hand to the back of his head, Hinata pressed against the little bump, a piercing pain stabbing into his head with the force. He winced, but at least it only hurt if something touched it.  
He brought his hand to Komaeda’s shoulder, shaking him. “Are you awake yet?”, he asked, still shaking him. Silent groans were leaving his lips, a barely audible _‘go away’_ mixed in with the gibberish.

Hinata crawled over his sleeping body, stepping onto the floor, his socks skidding along. He gripped tightly onto Komaeda’s arm and pulled him onto the floor with a loud bang.  
“Ow! M-my head,” the boy cried, a hand on his forehead. Hinata watched over him, hands on his hips and staring down at him. The boy’s sleeve wiped against his cheek, the line of drool drying up, while the other was on the back of his head. “Hinata-kun, is this revenge for yesterday?”, he asked, whimpering from the ringing in his head. He finally got up, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress, sighing. His eyes wandered to the small alarm clock on his desk, placed considerably away so he’d have to get up to reach it. “8AM... that’s quite early. Why are you awake?”

Hinata stayed silent, letting the yells of the other students outside fill the room. Komaeda let out a little ‘oh’, standing up and pulling off his jacket, letting it drape over the chair next to his desk. “I forgot to shower last night, so you can go back to your room for a bit,” Komaeda spoke, pulling off his shirt, his frail, pale figure showing off. “If you’re not busy, come back in a bit.” With a smile, he headed into the washroom, locking it.

 

* * *

 

 

Leaving the decorative room, Hinata went back to his room across the hall, pulling out his keys and entering, shutting the door with a bang, hoping that the other students would calm down and shut up. Pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto the floor, Hinata stepped into his small washroom and stripped down, turning on the shower. It let out a monotone _sssh_ and he stuck a foot in, immediately retreating. “Shiii- that’s cold!” He waited for another few seconds before stepping in, the warm water starting to wake him up. They didn’t sleep late last night, but he tried not to move around too much and topple himself over the other boy. Hinata was one to toss and turn every now and then, but he had to keep himself steady, so that he wouldn’t wake up on top of the other boy.  
A glop of shampoo poured into his hand, and he placed the bottle back on the shower floor, quietly massaging the solution into his hair. He could feel that one weird strand start to sink down - his friends liked to make fun of it, calling him an ‘ahoge boy’. The only cases it didn’t stand up was when it was wet enough that it would weigh down. Sometimes, he wished it didn’t stick out so much, but it was something like a permanent bedhead on a few strands of hair.  
After cleaning himself up, he left the shower, shivering and reaching for his towel, drying off his body and running the towel through his hair, watching his hair stand up again. With a sigh, he wrapped the towel around his waist and left the shower to get his clothes, but-

“H-Hinata-kun?! I’m sorry!”, he heard Komaeda yell. He was sitting on his bed, waiting for him. His face reddened rapidly - he quickly covered his face with his hands, shy. "I won't look, so you should put on some clothes, quickly," he sputtered. He looked at the floor, bringing his hands over his knees in loose fists. Hinata was a little surprised too, already starting to feel embarassed. He quickly headed over to the set of clothes he laid out over his chair and quickly pulled them on, jumping around in his underwear.  
Once he pulled his white t-shirt on, he tapped Komaeda's on the shoulder, scratching his head. "I'll make sure to bring my clothes in next time," he told Komaeda, who was still looking a little shaken from the sudden sight he witnessed earlier. "Yes... I'm sorry."

 

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the day playing video games that Hinata borrowed from a fellow friend, Nanami, who was also studying at the same school. Komaeda won most of the minigames with just his luck alone, and Hinata wasn't sure whether it was all just flukes, or if he was just really damn lucky.  
They finished and passed out on the bed once more, next to each other with sleepy smiles on their faces.

The entire game was completed within a night, and Hinata took note that he'd have to return it tomorrow, telling his friend that it was a great game to play with your friends.


End file.
